Kin'emon
| alias = | doppor = Kenyu Horiuchi | doppita = | prima = Capitolo 656; episodio 580 | sesso = M | razza = Umano | affi = Wa; Famiglia Kozuki | ruolo = Samurai | data = | età = | altezza = Circa 277 cm | taglia = | frutto = | altro = }} Kin'emon è un samurai di Wa ed un servitore della famiglia Kozuki. Aspetto L'aspetto di Kin'emon corrisponde allo stereotipo del samurai del Giappone antico, con capelli raccolti, un ciuffo nero e pizzetto. È molto alto e abbastanza muscoloso, ma non troppo. In genere tende ad avere l'occhio destro più aperto rispetto al sinistro. Il suo abbigliamento è costituito da un kimono da samurai a strisce bianche e nere sul lato sinistro e arancione sul lato destro. Sul lato sinistro del busto tiene una coppia di katane con il fodero nero decorato con delle fiamme arancioni. Ai piedi calza dei sandali Geta. Carattere Kin'emon sembra seguire il codice di bushido, sostenendo che si sarebbe suicidato se solo avesse potuto, per la vergogna di essere stato tagliato a pezzi senza morire. Ha cercato di mantenere il suo orgoglio anche dopo essere stato completamente tagliato a pezzi. Kin'emon è molto testardo e rifiuta sempre l'aiuto degli altri, dichiarando che non ne ha bisogno. Solo dopo quasi essersi congelato a morte, ha finalmente abbandonato il suo orgoglio e chiesto aiuto. Egli è anche molto onorevole, si inchina a Sanji (nel corpo di Nami) ringraziandolo per avere recuperato il suo torso dalle acque gelide del lago, affermando di essere in debito con lui. Come dimostra il suo costante rifiuto ad accettare l'aiuto di Sanji, ha una forte antipatia per tutti i pirati. Egli ha anche affermato che non può sopportare la vista dei draghi. Sembra anche essere molto precipitoso nel giudicare le cose, infatti ipotizza che sia stato Zoro ad avere rubato il corpo del samurai Ryuma dalla sua tomba, dopo avere visto che possedeva la Shusui, rifiutandosi di ascoltare la versione del pirata, fino a quando venne distratto da Sanji. Lui è un vecchio guerriero samurai che si aspetta che le donne camminino tre passi dietro agli uomini e che parlino con grazia e tranquillamente. In molte occasioni giudica Nami come una donna svergognata, violenta ed oscena a causa del suo comportamento negligente, sentendosi anche disonorato quando è stato colpito dalla donna sulla testa. Ha la tendenza ad essere piuttosto perverso a dispetto dei suoi vecchi ideali di stile. Anche se sembrava indignato sul senso di moda di Nami, ha molto apprezzato la sua scollatura. Egli ha anche mostrato la sua rabbia e la sua gelosia verso Momonosuke, per il bagno che ha fatto assieme a Nico Robin e sul dormire nello stesso letto con Nami e la stessa Robin. Ha anche un'abilità estremamente scortese di parlare con i suoi peti. Egli si preoccupa profondamente per Momonosuke, tanto da affrontare un viaggio pericoloso verso l'isola di Punk Hazard, sfidando persino uno della Flotta dei sette, pur di ritrovarlo. Inoltre quando pensava che il bambino fosse quel piccolo drago che aveva tagliato in precedenza si precipitò di nuovo per salvarlo, nonostante il gas stesse entrando nell'edificio. Relazioni Famiglia Kozuki Ha grande rispetto per tutti i membri della famiglia ed è disposto a dare la sua vita per loro. Condivide questo ideale con Kanjuro, Raizo e i visoni per questo va d'accordo con loro. Alleati Trafalgar D. Water Law Nutriva forte rancore verso Law per la sconfitta e l'oltraggio subiti in seguito al suo arrivo a Punk Hazard. In seguito i due però si alleano per sconfiggere Kaido e lo shogun di Wa. Pirati di Cappello di paglia All'inizio li detestava in quanto pirati, ma poi diventa riconoscente nei loro confronti per tutto ciò che hanno fatto per lui e Momonosuke. Nemici Kaido Kin'emon odia Kaido per ciò che ha fatto ad Oden e ha giurato vendetta. Forza e abilità Kin'emon è un samurai di Wa e come tale è un abile spadaccino, tanto che è riuscito a tagliare facilmente il ferro. Tuttavia l'estrema chiusura agli estranei imposta dalla sua patria lo ha portato ad ignorare oggetti, tecnologie e conoscenza diffuse nel resto del mondo. Ad esempio è all'oscuro dell'esistenza dei frutti del diavolo e non sa usare bene i lumacofoni. Frutto del diavolo Kin'emon ha ingerito un frutto del diavolo di categoria Paramisha che gli permette di trasformare oggetti messi sulla testa delle persone in capi di vestiario di vario genere. Tecnica del fuoco fatuo Kin'emon utilizza in conbattimento la tecnica del fuoco fatuo, che gli consente di tagliare le fiamme e le esplosioni. Inoltre gli permette di ricoprire di fiamme le sue lame con cui incendiare i nemici. Armi Kin'emon usa due katane con la guardia rettangolare ed è molto abile nel loro utilizzo. Ambizione Kin'emon è in grado di utilizzare l'Ambizione dell'armatura per potenziare i propri fendenti o difendersi. Storia Salto temporale Kin'emon, Momonosuke, Kanjuro e Raizo abbandonano Wa dopo che lo shogun e Kaido uccidono Oden, che si era sacrificato per permettere al proprio figlio e ai suoi servitori di salvarsi. Il gruppo inizia così un viaggio verso Zo per cercare di ottenere l'aiuto dei visoni nella lotta contro i due occupanti di Wa. Per destare meno sospetti Kin'emon e Momonosuke decidono di fingersi padre e figlio; durante la navigazione i quattro però naufragano e, ad eccezione del ninija, finiscono a Dressrosa. Lì vengono inseguiti dagli scagnozzi di Do Flamingo e Kanjuro decide di sacrificarsi per permettere a Kin'emon di salvarsi ed inseguire Momonosuke, finito accidentalmente su una nave diretta verso Punk Hazard. Saga di Punk Hazard Kin'emon raggiunge Punk Hazard alla ricerca di Momonosuke. Lì inizia ad attaccare i centauri, ma viene fermato da Law che lo divide in pezzi. Il membro della Flotta dei sette porta poi la testa del samurai al laboratorio di Caesar, mentre lascia vagare sull'isola il torso e le gambe. In seguito le gambe di Kin'emon si agganciano al drago presente nella parte infuocata dell'isola. Dopo avere ucciso il drago Rufy decide di portare con sè le gambe e per questo motivo le aggancia al proprio fondoschiena. Nel frattempo la testa di Kin'emon fa la conoscenza dei pirati di Cappello di paglia rinchiusi nella sua stessa cella. Quando scopre che sono pirati però si rifiuta di tentare la fuga con loro che hanno creato una via d'uscita grazie al laser di Franky, ma Sanji decide di portarlo con sè poichè egli vuole ritrovare suo "figlio" Momonosuke. While escaping pursuers, the Straw Hats and Kin'emon's head enter a room full of children. After the samurai gets over his initial shock, he asks the children if they know a boy by the name of Momonosuke, scaring the kids while doing so. He continues to scream for his "son", causing Nami to hit him, which starts him yelling at the shame of being hit by a woman. As Sanji and Franky fight their pursuers, Kin'emon's head feels the strain of his torso, which happens to be fighting Brook. Brook puts up a good fight, but is eventually scared away by the headless and legless torso. After Sanji and Franky defeat the satyrs, the samurai wishes to stay and look for his "son". Sanji starts to get frustrated with the head's pride and wishes to smash it, but is held back by Franky. Kin'emon says that he refuses to be indebted to pirates by asking for their help, though he has no objection if they wish to find his body for him. The samurai further taunts Sanji, reminding him that the cook chose to be responsible for the head. Sanji then throws a tantrum and beats up the head before taking it with him. When Kin'emon, Sanji and Franky catch up with the children, he is forced to go along with Franky's dance routine, stunning the marines and the Shichibukai. Once the Straw Hats see who is in front of them they run back into the building. Kin'emon wishes to stay back since he recognizes Law as the one that cut him up, but is rebuffed once they see that the Shichibukai does not have his other body parts. As they run to the back entrance, the children start suffering due to the cold. Kin'emon tells everyone to put a stone or leaf on their head, and after they do, he somehow manages to clothe them in warm jackets and boots. He then explains that he ate an "unusual fruit" which gave him those magical powers. When asked why he did not do this before, the Samurai states that he was enjoying Nami's body in just a breast band, earning a beating from Nami (who is in Franky's body). It is then that the remaining Straw Hats, with the samurai's legs attached to Luffy's back, join their kidnapped comrades, after crossing the length of the island to find them. Kin'emon's head is then finally reunited with his legs (much to Luffy's dismay) and he is introduced to the rest. Kin'emon still wishes to go back into the facility to find his "son", and he explains how he came to be in his current predicament, revealing his special skill of talking with farts. Brook then mentions that he encountered the samurai's torso, much to the head's shock. Kin'emon then leaves the group on his own to find his torso. While looking for his torso, it ends up in the island's central lake, causing his Devil Fruit weakness to flare up leaving him paralyzed and at the mercy of the Ice Lands. Sanji (in Nami's body), Zoro, and Brook manage to stumble across his half-frozen head and legs while looking for him. The samurai explains that his torso feels like it's submerged in water, so the group figures out that the torso is in the lake and they agree to help him get his torso back. Kin'emon is shocked that they will brave the freezing waters just to help him when they are just pirates who he believed that they would never help anyone. Sanji merely states that the samurai became their responsibility since they rescued him from the prison and once his body is back together, Sanji will beat him to a pulp. Moved by this sense of selflessness, Kin'emon swallows his pride and deeply thanks him for the pirates' assistance, which is the first time he admits needing help. Kin'emon and the three Straw Hats then meet a group of centaurs running away from the lake. Instead of stopping, the centaurs chose to run away to their master. It is then that Kin'emon and the Straw Hats see a mountain in the distance, which confuses them, as there should be no mountain between them and the lake. Kin'emon and the others present watch the Slime as it shoots itself across the lake. Brook claims that he once read a book about the Slime and that it melts away women's clothes, much to Kin'emon's and Sanji's interest. He then watches with frustration as Sanji remains persistent in reclaiming the samurai's torso, jumping into the lake despite the severe cold and the toxins present in the water due to the Slime. Kin'emon then suddenly starts screaming. Apparently, a shark grabbed his torso in his mouth. He continues screaming and even coughs up blood but he says that it does not hurt. Sanji rescues his torso and gets out of the lake. Kin'emon starts crying and says after his body is complete again that he was never as happy before having his body. After Brook comments on how tall he is, Kin'emon finally introduces himself to the group. His name is Kin'emon and his birthplace is Kuri, in the Wano Country. Kin'emon wants to gratefully thank Sanji but he yells at him not be so nice to have his body back since he shouldn't forget how he abused the fact he could not do anything and being suspicious of him. Kin'emon then says he will never forget and bows to Sanji saying he will never forget his kindness in his life and that he's very grateful. He then asks for forgiveness for being suspicious. Sanji then gets angry, yelling at him men do not get on their knees but then Brook interrupts him. They are surrounded by Slime. Kin'emon then suggests to burn it down. He says people call him Kin'emon of Foxfire and that he can burn through things by cutting with fire. He cuts one of the Slimes, which then explodes due to being burnt. The group are however surprised to find themselves entirely unharmed. Kin'emon then states that he cut the explosion and that there is no flame he cannot cut. Zoro then tells him he will help him to find his "son" because the samurai's fighting style sparked his interest. After cutting some parts of the Slime, Kin'emon is seen fleeing from it along with Zoro, Sanji and Brook. Slime then begins to transform its shape and attack the group again. Kin'emon questions Slime's powers with Sanji and Brook and decide that cutting it again is not an option as it is too large. He runs for the research facility in search of his "son" with the others. While running from the Slime, they come across the giant candy left by Caesar for Smiley, and a small dragon made by Vegapunk. They then see a screen appear with Caesar on it and decide to run again. After witnessing the Slime explode, Kin'emon, Brook, Sanji, and Zoro rapidly run away from the gas cloud. They see the small dragon flying away from the poisonous cloud, and Zoro proposes the idea to ride on its back and fly away. Struggling to catch up to it, Sanji is able to rush ahead after feeding his perverse nature. He catches the dragon, allowing the group to finally ride it. Eventually meeting up with Nami, Usopp, and Brownbeard, the two groups turn their attention to Caesar's lab where Zoro and Kin'emon are able to cut down the iron shutter, allowing them to enter. As a result of cutting the iron shutter, the poisonous gas cloud will be able to flow into the base. The G-5 Marines plug the hole with boards and they blame Kin'emon and Zoro for putting everyone in danger. Law then tells everyone present about a way off the island but will have two hours to escape. Everyone breaks up into three teams. Kin'emon goes with Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, and Brook to save Momonosuke as well as the other abducted children. The G-5 Marines attempt to capture the Straw Hats, but Zoro, Brook, and Kin'emon repel them. One of Caesar's underlings fires a cannon at the wall of Building A, allowing the poison gas to enter. As the exit gate of Building A is closing, Kin'emon and the others make a dash for it and manage to escape to the passageway to Building B before the gate seals completely. Kin'emon and the Straw Hats then ride on Brownbeard while they are going through Building B. The small dragon appears and attacks them while laying waste to Building B with fire. Kin'emon and Brook debate on who should fight the dragon, but after it is damaged by Nami's Thunder Trap, Usopp's Rafflesia, and Robin's Quarento Fleur Quatro Mano, Brook and Kin'emon finish it off together. Kin'emon and the group later finds Chopper (in Monster Point) trying to prevent the children from getting their candy. Regardless of his efforts, the children beat him down and go past him when the Rumble Ball wears off. Kin'emon, Zoro, Nami, Robin, and Brook quickly come to Chopper's aid and run after the children to the Biscuits Room. Once they reach there, they encounter Monet. Kin'emon goes with Brook and Usopp to find his "son", and a pair of Seastone handcuffs, which Robin has asked for. Brook uses his Devil Fruit abilities to separate his soul from his body so Brook can find the handcuffs, and Kin'emon has to carry Brook's body. While Usopp goes to the secret room, Kin'emon and Brook frees some of the captive children. Kin'emon then learns from a little girl that his "son" had been transformed into a dragon. Filled with regret, he rushes back to find the dragon he fought with earlier believing that one to be Momonosuke. Despite Brook's protests, he runs back towards the direction of the gas and is eventually petrified. Brook then carries his body and flees to Building R with Chopper, Mocha, and the G-5 with them. They manage to reach Building R safely, and after Brook boards the rail car with Kin'emon in tow, the still-petrified samurai reunites with his "son". During the aftermath, Brook shouted out that he broke Kin'emon, feeling remorse despite the samurai already being "dead". Kin'emon's shell begins to crack, and the samurai returns to his normal state. Luffy, Sanji, and Brook all screamed at him in shock, and Kin'emon screamed right back at them. Sanji kicked him angrily, asking how he could possibly be alive. When Brook called Sanji's actions uncalled for, the chef responded that the samurai deserved for not being dead like he was supposed to be. Momonosuke, having returned to his human form, then jumped into his father's arms and the two embraced. Momonosuke was not wearing his clothes, but shortly was given an outfit much like his father's. Shortly after their reunion, Momonosuke fainted, apparently from starvation. He later regains consciousness and the two then eat Sanji's food and party with the others. He and Momonosuke accompanied Law and the Straw Hat Pirates on the Thousand Sunny as they left Punk Hazard. As Nami informed the group that they were heading to Dressrosa, Kin'emon was surprised, saying that was where he wished to go. He was also shocked when hearing that the target of the alliance was Kaido, and yet again when he saw Momonosuke after he suddenly reverted to his dragon form. When Luffy asked him if he had any business on Dressrosa, Kin'emon revealed that he has a comrade being held prisoner there. Later that night, Kin'emon demanded a duel from Zoro after realizing the sword at the Straw Hat's hip belonged to his country's legendary hero Ryuma. Zoro denied having anything to do with the removal of Ryuma's body, but Kin'emon was soon distracted when he learned that his "son" was taking a bath with Robin. He, Brook, and Sanji berated Momonosuke for using his youth to his advantage; and Kin'emon demanded that his "son" cut off his top knot to repent. The trio were then chastised by Nami, who took Momonosuke to sleep with her and Robin for the night. Kin'emon then watched in envy as his "son" was carried off to bed. Brook in seguito lo trasporta all'esterno del laboratorio, dove lo fa cadere accidentalmente, rompendo l'involucro, causato dal gas, che lo ricopriva. A quel punto, dopo avere ripreso conoscenza, riabbraccia Momonosuke. Dopo i festeggiamenti salpa con quest'ultimo e la ciurma di Cappello di paglia verso Dressrosa, con l'intenzione di salvare Kanjuro. When the morning newspaper came, everyone read the news about Doflamingo's resignation from the Shichibukai. They also saw that the paper mentioned Luffy and Law's alliance and the alliance between Kid, Hawkins, and Apoo. Saga di Dressrosa Durante il viaggio si convince che Zoro abbia profanato la tomba di Ryuma per impossessarsi della sua spada, considerata il tesoro nazionale del Paese di Wa. Una volta a Dressrosa, separato dal suo gruppo, viene riconosciuto da alcuni nemici. In seguito si ricongiunge a Sanji e Zoro e, insieme a quest'ultimo, si reca al Colosseo, dove assiste alla sconfitta e al rapimento di Law da parte di Do Flamingo e dell'ammiraglio Fujitora. Insieme a Zoro e Rufy si reca poi al palazzo reale e una volta dentro si traveste da Do Flamingo per andare a cercare Kanjuro. Quando Do Flamingo intrappola tutta Dressrosa nella sua "gabbia", si butta in una fossa sotto la fabbrica e si ricongiunge con il suo amico, e insieme i due scappano da quel luogo. Subito dopo Kanjuro e Kin'emon raggiungono il vecchio altopiano reale dove incontrano il gruppo di Usop e Riku Dold III, tuttavia Kanjuro utilizza i suoi poteri per aiutare i cittadini di Dressrosa ad arrivare fin lì ignaro che vogliono catturare Usop e Riku Dold III. Poi, insieme agli altri, tiene impegnato i cittadini permettendo così ad Usop di colpire a distanza Sugar e farla svenire. Subito dopo rimane al capezzale di Usop per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni e supporta Viola mentre aiuta Leo e Kab a raggiungere Manshelly prima che Jora la usi per guarire gli ufficiali dei pirati di Don Quijote sconfitti. Assieme a Zoro, Kanjuro e Issho usa l'Ambizione nel tentativo di rallentare la Gabbia per uccelli di Do Flamingo. I tre vengono aiutati anche da Fujitora ed alla fine, insieme agli altri presenti a Dressrosa, riescono a fermarla solo per un breve momento. A seguito della sconfitta di Do Flamingo ad opera di Rufy la gabbia si dissolve e Kin'emon gioisce insieme agli altri. Tre giorni dopo, insieme a gran parte di coloro che avevano fronteggiato la famiglia Don Quijote, decide di scappare dall'isola per evitare di essere catturato dalla Marina. Tuttavia una volta al porto di Carta vengono raggiunti da Fujitora che tenta di scagliare contro di loro le macerie di Dressrosa. Dopo avere impedito a Rufy ed a Zoro di prolungare il suo scontro con l'ammiraglio, Kin'emon e gli altri raggiungono la Yonta Maria per salpare dall'isola. Qui Kin'emon assiste alla nascita della grande flotta dei pirati di Cappello di paglia e festeggia insieme agli altri la vittoria sui pirati di Don Quijote. Terminati i festeggiamenti viene portato a bordo della Going grande Rufy a Zo assieme ai pirati di Cappello di paglia, Law e Kanjuro. Saga di Zo Dopo sette giorni di viaggio il gruppo raggiunge Zunisha. Mentre stanno scalando la gamba dell'elefante su cui si trova l'isola, grazie ad un drago cinese che ha preso vita con i poteri di Kanjuro, viene colpito da un visone lanciatosi contro di loro dalla vetta e cade assieme ad esso e al suo compagno samurai. Successivamente, mentre stanno cercando di raggiungere la sommità usufruendo di un gatto disegnato sempre da Kanjuro, vengono investiti dall'acqua che l'elefante aveva spruzzato sull'isola con la sua proboscide. A quel punto, rimasti senza forze, decidono di tentare la scalata il giorno successivo. La mattina seguente i tre arrivano in cima a Zunisha dove trovano Franky, Robin e Brook addormentati; entrano così nel paese seguendo Bariete. Una volta in città, i due samurai vengono nascosti ai visoni dai pirati di Cappello di paglia in quanto temono che possano venire attaccati. Tuttavia, quando i due si mostrano ai presenti, Kin'emon afferma che lui e Kanjuro sono servitori della famiglia Kozuki e che Momonosuke è in realtà il figlio di Oden, il signore feudale di Kuri, un paese di Wa. Così Inuarashi e Nekomamushi rivelano loro che Raizo è al sicuro e che l'hanno protetto a scapito della loro vita. Subito dopo accompagnano i samurai, Law ed i pirati di Cappello di paglia all'albero a forma di balena dove trovano Raizo incatenato ad un Road Poignee Griffe. Dopo che i due regnanti di Zo hanno spiegato a cosa serva il Road Poignee Griffe, Kin'emon e gli altri abitanti di Wa rivelano che il padre di Momonosuke, Oden, è stato ucciso dallo shogun e da Kaido, che sta occupando l'isola al momento. I samurai e il ninja chiedono aiuto ai presenti così nasce un'alleanza tra la famiglia Kozuki, i pirati di Cappello di paglia, i pirati Heart ed i visoni per sconfiggere i due. Rufy afferma che prima deve però recuperare Sanji. Nekomamushi invece decide di chiedere l'aiuto di Marco nell'imminente guerra contro Kaido. L'alleanza si divide così in gruppi: Kin'emon sceglie di tornare a Wa insieme ai suoi compagni samurai, ad alcuni membri dei pirati di Cappello di paglia ed ai pirati Heart. Poco dopo l'isola inizia a muoversi in quanto Zunisha sta venendo attaccato della flotta di Jack. La situazione viene risolta dall'elefante che, su ordine di Momonosuke, abbatte tutte le navi nemiche con un colpo di proboscide. In seguito Kin'emon si sorprende nel sapere che Momonosuke ha deciso di rimanere a Zo per potere interrogare l'elefante, mentre lui farà rotta verso Wa a bordo del Polar Tang. Successivamente saluta il gruppo di salvataggio di Sanji mentre abbandona l'isola. Curiosità * Il personaggio è ispirato all'attore Nakamura Kinnosuke, di cui Oda è un grande fan. Navigazione de:Kinemon en:Kin'emon fr:Kinemon Categoria:Umani Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Abitanti di Wa Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Paramisha Categoria:Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione dell'armatura Categoria:Spadaccini